Hirohiko Araki
' Hirohiko Araki' (荒木 飛呂彦, Araki Hirohiko) is a mangaka and author of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, on which this wikia project is based. Biography *Hirohiko Araki was born on June 7 1960 in Sendai, Japan. *Araki left before graduation from Miyagi University of Education. *Araki is best known for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, published in Weekly Shonen Jump from 1987 to 2002, before the series transferred to the seinen magazine Ultra Jump in 2004. *Araki's Buso Poker was a "Selected Work" at the Tezuka Award in 1980. *In 2012, Araki celebrates his 30th year as a manga artist and the 25th anniversary of JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure. *His favorite color is a mix of dark moss green and white.Interview with Shoko Nakagawa JoJo's Bizarre Adventure The story in JoJo ''begins within the deceitful relationship between villain Dio Brando, arriving from a poor and abusive background, and hero Jonathan Joestar, the son of a wealthy and benevolent Lord. Attrition between Jonathan's descendants and Dio's subjects and followers provides the main source of continuity in the series, which between the 18th century and the present day visits England, the U.S., Italy and Japan, most prominently. The series spans a range of genres including Horror, Action, Adventure, Paranormal romance, Mystery and Thriller. Recurrent themes include Fate, Fortunity, Justice, Redemption, Psychology, and the human utility of Energy, Gravity and Time. Many references to modern film, television, fashion, popular music and fine art are readily identifiable throughout ''JoJo ''in many settings and the characterization and background of the cast. Examples of scientific, mathematical and psychological theory, technology, myths, current events and natural phenomena inform the functions of ''JoJo's multitude of unique Stand powers. Morioh, fictional Japanese town and base of Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable and the ongoing ''Part VIII: Jojolion'' is likely to represent Araki's own residence(s) and serve the most contemporary topics in JoJo (e.g. the 2011 Tohoku earthquake). Stand-wielding mangaka Rohan Kishibe, introduced in'' Diamond is Unbreakable'' and guide in a handful of JoJo spin-offs, seems likely as a self-insert. Style and Influences A consistent element of Araki's drawing is a highly dynamic treatment of the picture plane, to which anatomy, angle and range is subject. In terms of cartooning, a comparison can be drawn between Phantom Blood,'' Battle Tendency and ''Stardust Crusaders (1987 - '92) and'' the masculine physiological ideals described by Tetsuo Hara in [[wikipedia:Fist of the North Star|''Fist of the North Star]]. Diamond is Unbreakable ('92 - '96) marks a transition to a more intersexual model. Steel Ball Run (2004 - '11) sees greater realism, along with the integration of ideals of beauty consistent with the mode in fashion modelling. Araki has named Paul Gauguin and his approach and contribution to color theory as a key influence. Publication Many of Araki's creations including JoJo's Bizarre Adventure have been translated and released in Europe, but so far only JoJo ''and ''Baoh ''have been released in the U.S., one theory being that Araki's frequent references to Western music, film and others violate U.S. copyright law. Publications by Viz Media replace certain references within the copy of the manga with thematically comparable alternatives. The American localization of Capcom's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CP_System_III#List_of_games fighting games based on ''JoJo] follow the same procedure. Works * Buso Poker (1980) * Autoto Man (1982) * Virginia ni Yohroshiku (1982) * Magic Boy B.T. (魔少年ビーティー mashōnen bītī 1982–1983) * Baoh (1984–1985) * Gorgeous Irene (1985–1986) **The Story of the Girl's Mansion (1985) **The Girl That Came to the Slums (1986) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (1987—''current'') **Part I: Phantom Blood (1987-1988) **Part II: Battle Tendency (1988-1989) **Part III: Stardust Crusaders (1989-1992) **Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable (1992-1996) **Part V: Vento Aureo (1996-1999) **Part VI: Stone Ocean (2000-2003) **Part VII: Steel Ball Run (2004-2011) **Part VIII: Jojolion (2011-''current'') * JoJo 6251 (1993) (Artbook) * Under Execution, Under Jailbreak (Collection) (1999) **Under Execution, Under Jailbreak (One-Shot) **Dolce and His Master **Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe. Episode 16: At a Confessional **Dead Man's Questions * JOJO A-GO!GO! (2000) (Artbook) * The Lives of Eccentrics (2004) * Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe - Mutsukabezaka (2006) * Front cover of Cell (scientific journal) (September 7, 2007) * Rohan at the Louvre (2010) * Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci (2011) * Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe. Episode 5: Village of Millionaires (2012) References Gallery Naruto Araki style.jpg|Naruto's 10th Anniversary draw by Araki. Araki gallery.jpg|Araki from Jojo6251. BAOH.jpg|Artwork for BAOH a previous Manga of Araki. eAjcQX6ADnbwimk09i6flBRSo1_400.jpg|Kenshiro by Hirohiko Araki M5517281.jpg|The Front Page of Cell (Journal) made by Araki. araki-panel.jpg|Araki's contribution to the "Social Kingdom" Project|link=http://nerdniche.powunited.com/one-pieces-oda-narutos-kishimoto-redraw-kingdom-manga/ Rohanguccie01.jpg|The Front Page of Spur Magazine made by Araki.|link=http://jjba.wikia.com/wiki/Rohan_Kishibe_Goes_to_Gucci tumblr_m8yayhyNDQ1qc9vzuo1_1280.jpg|Article with detailed description of Araki's Desk|link=http://images.wikia.com/jjba/images/2/2f/Tumblr_m8yayhyNDQ1qc9vzuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_lusearPoRR1qe1miv.jpg|The Cast of the Movie, "The Prestige" as drawn by Araki tumblr_m47nz8rtC31qjndigo1_500.jpg|Araki's artwork for the 2008 movie Taken tumblr_m3gq2cFVij1r78gdxo1_500.jpg|Ayrton Senna tribute by Araki tumblr_m336a4jW3H1qdiw9jo1_500.jpg|Cover to the album, "Catwalk" by Soul'd Out. Drawn by Araki tumblr_lzqu3vefES1qi8bfro1_500.jpg|Araki's drawn poster celebrating JoJo's 25th anniversary tumblr_lz5dsxcrYp1qhcw70o1_500.jpg|Hirohiko Arakihas illustrated the cover of Lacan for Surviving tumblr_lu93apZ2rt1qhcw70o1_400.jpg|Araki promoting the historical Hiraizumi ruins External links http://comipress.com/article/2006/06/30/387 Category:Real Life People Category:Real Life People Category:Real Life People Category:Real Life People